Fullmetal Rockstar
by TheFullmetalRaven
Summary: What if Ed, Al, Mustang, Hughes, and Fuery were an aspiring band in the East? Of course everyone else is coming along for the ride. What successes will be won? What dramas will flare? Enjoy a soundtrack of a WIDE variety of popular songs, pitched to match the voices of the characters as best as possible in this music inspired adventure! Modern Amestris AU
1. Prologue: Media Progression

Summary: What if Ed, Al, Mustang, Hughes, and Fuery were an aspiring band in the East? Of course everyone else is coming along for the ride. What successes will be won? What dramas will flare? Enjoy a soundtrack of a WIDE variety of popular songs, pitched to match the voices of the characters as best as possible in this music inspired adventure!

* * *

 ** _Hello once again everyone._**

 ** _In honor of FMA day, I have posted this prologue to a new story I've been currently working on._**

 ** _Does this mean I have abandoned Unexpected Circumstances? No. No, I will not be discontinuing that_** ** _story. Relax ^u^_**

 ** _So, without further ado, let's begin!_**

* * *

Song: Brainwash (Edward Elric - Brainwash)

youtu . be(slash) 4242fJBy7wI

* * *

Fullmetal Rockstar

Prologue: Media Progression

 _The villains and the heroes are merging_

 _Everything is blurry_

 _Time is standing still_

 _The sky is switching with the ground_

 _My world is turning upside-down_

 _My sense of judgment seems to be compromised_

 _You're too strong to be denied_

The lights flash and the crowd dances. The cheers are deafening, as the music pounds in the air.

The music continues faintly as the scene fades into an old interview, where a young, blond, braided haired, and amber-eyed boy sits in a studio chair. He is surrounded by lights, cameras, and an intrigued interviewer.

"So you're Edward Elric, is that right?" A kindly, professional looking brunette reporter aks.

"Yeah." Edward nods.

"So, Edward, how old are you?"

"Just turned twelve last week." Edward answers with a tilt of his head and a twitch of his lip.

"How does it feel to know you are the youngest artist to be signed with East City Records?"

"Uh, pretty great I guess. I'm excited, really." Edward grins widely.

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed,_

 _captivated by the fame_

"Alphonse, is it?" The reporter asks another young, short haired, gold-eyed, blond boy.

"Mmhm." Alphonse smiles with brights eyes.

"Your brother is Edward, correct?"

"Yes. I'm his younger brother."

"How do you feel about your brother's dive into the music scene?"

"I'm really happy for brother, and I'm really glad I could help him get this far. He and I've been waiting for something really good like this almost our whole lives."

"How old are you Alphonse?"

"Ten. Brother turned twelve last week, but as you know he's been signed on for a little over two months now." Alphonse says all while looking up in remembrance of his and Edward's success so far.

"And an eventful few months it's been."

"Yeah." Alphonse agrees with a closed- eyed smile.

 _Oh it's taking over me – now_

 _Mighty baby, untamed lover_

"So, Roy Mustang, the word on the media scene is that _you_ discovered the talents of Edward, now known as the youngest signed artist to ECR; a title _you_ yourself previously held." The reporter brings up with a raised eyebrow.

A young man with swept black hair cheerfully smiles closed-eyed and chuckles,"Well don't make it sound like I have some sort of hidden agenda." Opening his eyes, he briefly keeps his cheer, before smirking and giving cool, calculated eyes, "As much as I'd hate for him to hear, the kid's a prodigy. His brother, too… The head execs said so themselves. When, I signed on at seventeen, they said I had and have much potential and were glad they could sign me. I could have gone my whole career content with my luck, but imagine my surprise when I'm just scrolling through videos online one free Saturday afternoon and I come across these two boys with a self-fully-composed, original song who've take the site by storm, attention that was worth its weight. They're amazing. Talented. It would have been a crime not to have given them an opportunity to pursue their talents."

"All because you found them by chance. Amazing."

"No."

The reporter is taken back by his declaration and eyes him to continue.

Mustang closes his eyes with a soft smirk,"I may have been the one to have helped them to this point. But I'm sure, no… I'm absolutely positive that those boys would have somehow made it, even without me." Mustang reopens his eyes in certainty. "I have no doubt."

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed_

 _Double – oh who, seven digits_

 _Connect me to you,_

 _Sweet Center_

"Maes Hughes. You and Mustang are quite the duo the East's music world. How did you feel about his idea to bring these young boys into the mix?"

"I, personally, think it's great!" Hughes smiles brightly and comfortably. "You should have seen our faces when we first saw that video of the Elric brothers. Roy called me into the room to see what he was watching and our minds were completely blown. He knew, I could see it from the look on his face, he _knew_ there was something to these two. And I agreed. The moment he suggested pointing them out to the execs, I was fully on board."

"So you're happy with how things have progressed?"

"Absolutely! Edward's brought a lot of flair with his intense personality and brash attitude. Even though he acts like that, he's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. And Alphonse is a really sweet kid putting a smile on the face of everyone he talks to. The two of them are quite a pair, haha, let me tell you. They've brought a little...uh… I guess, vitality into the mix." Hughes finishes with a wide grin and closed eyes behind his glasses.

 _Baby-baby, take me with you_

 _Brainwash, Bra-ainwash_

 _Br-br-br-br-brainwash_

 _Bra-hain-wash_

"So, you must be Kain Fuery."

"Heh heh, yeah; that's me." A bespectacled boy with a round face, and black, spiked hair answers with an awkward, closed-eyed smile, while briefly rubbing his neck.

"You're the newest edition to IPC. What was it like joining the group, as well as working with your band members?"

"Well, I've actually known Mustang and Hughes for a while. I met them when they were still in high school. Being the nerdy new kid, I thought I was gonna get really teased the first day I got there, but they were the first people to talk to me, they introduced me to their group of friends, and they even encouraged me when I started to nerd out about the mechanics of a soundboard and how I built one from spare parts. Those guys are really awesome… As for Ed and Al; they're pretty cool kids. Ed's a genius when it comes to anything about music and Al's puts so much feeling into what he's playing. It's no wonder that each new song we've put out have been written by them, er Ed at least, Al likes to give him helpful pointers when it comes to bringing it together."

"You're saying that those boys are the ones composing your current songs?"

"Pretty much. Give Ed an instrument and he probably already knows how to play it, and if he doesn't, give him ten minutes, if not, an afternoon and a snack and he's got it down pat. And he's an amazing lyricist, give him the least bit of a melody and he's already got words swirling in his head, though that one personally I've only seen for two or three songs. Al likes to praise his brothers talents. Haha. And Al is amazing on string instruments; violin, viola, guitar, cello, double bass, any electric string – you name it! Al just transfers his talent onto each one. Not only that, but when I see him messing with random instruments, I can see him noodling with the foreign ones and it sounds really good."

"Do you have any idea who taught them such prowess in music?"

"Hmm, no, that's something you'd have to ask them. As far as I know, they're self taught." Fuery answers while crossing his arms and looking up in concentration.

"And I hear you're self taught as well."

"Hm, well, yeah. Soundboarding, isn't new by any means, but I've noticed it's rare to have them during live performances, or on stage. Typical sound boards are used during the editing of songs in a studio or backstage controlling speaker levels and mic input. I'd like to think I take it a step forward by actually doing those things myself, plus adding special sounds and voice effects during performances. We've only done it a few times, but I think the others are enthusiastic about it… well, I am a little more so, hahaha," Fuery laughs awkwardly happy whilst rubbing his neck.

The band on the stage plays with intense energy filled with fun and dedication. The crowds cheers and screams as they jump in waves to the beat.

 _You're speaking, it's so clear_

 _But all the words are hard to hear_

 _And I think I kind of like it that way_

"So Mustang it's been over a year since IPC started. How does it feel?" An older male reporter asks.

"It feels amazing. It feels like so little time has past and there's still time to go."

"Do you feel the fame at all?"

"IPC has been getting a lot of support since we started. In terms of popularity, I would say we're still in the underground stage. We're slowly climbing, but I wouldn't say we're lost in the fame just yet, we're only getting started." Mustang crosses his arms with a smirk.

 _Mirror mirror on the wall_

"Alphonse, how do you feel about IPC's growing fanbase titling you as the sweetheart of East City Records?"

"What? Wait – they really call me that?"Alphonse asks the reporter incredulously, to which the reporter nods. "Oh, wow… Aww, that's so nice of them! Geez, who could've guessed, huh?" Alphonse, closed-eyed, smiles brightly, embarrassed, rubbing his left shoulder.

 _Says you'll catch me when I fall_

"So, Mr. Hughes…" The reporter starts word on the street is that you've got yourself a lady."

"So you've heard!" Hughes excitedly smiles.

A crash is heard behind the camera as a door is burst into. The reporter and Hughes face towards the noise to which Hughes responses by digging into his pocket with urgency.

"No!" Mustang's voice sounds from behind the camera as well as running footsteps.

"Stop him before it's too late!" Ed is heard heard as the two tackle Hughes to the floor from his studio chair. A struggle ensues between the three, both Edward and Mustang trying to keep Hughes down and Hughes struggling to rise. Edward is heard shouting,"For all that is good and right in the world don't let him up!" Which goes in vain as Hughes manages to get atop both his assailants… with photos in his hand?

"THIS," Hughes holds up the photos,"is my _beautiful_ Gracia!" Hughes shoves several photos into the reporter's face. "Isn't she lovely? She's amazing, and oh _man_ can she cook! Do you believe in true love because I think I've found mine!" Before Hughes could show the cameras the photos of his girlfriend, Ed tackles him once more.

"I've got 'im! Quick, shut off the camera!"

 _I've always been the hunter_

 _Not the other way_

"Edward, how do you feel about yours and IPC's progress and success in such a short amount of time?"

"It feels… well, it's hard to describe. It's an effort on both sides; we put the effort into the music, and the supporters put their energy into helping us get to where we are. If anything… I'm amazed."

"Fantastic. And, am I supposed to understand that you were the one who came up with the band's name?"

"No, actually, that was my brother Alphonse. Mustang, Hughes, and I were sitting around trying to think of a good name to call ourselves, when Al came in and saw us tossed about the room like bored rag-dolls. After discussing it a bit, Al just tossed it out there, Mustang and I looked at each other, then we looked at Hughes, we knew Al had it. When we told Fuery, he was so psyched about it. From then on, we had an identity."

"But why IPC; why Idealism Plus Cynicism? It's definitely different to other artist names."

"Well, I'd rather let Alphonse tell about his reasoning, but all I have to say is that catering to Al's sense of humor can pay off sometimes." Ed smiles with eyes closed and a dismissible wave of his hand.

 _Now why do I feel like the prey?_

"You prefer to be called Fuery, yes?"

"I suppose so, it's what my friends call me at least. I did sign on with the stage name K. Fuery though, so I guess people can call me that too." Fuery states with a contemplative face.

"Now, Fuery, a lot of fans have been wondering, since you signed on while in the middle of your high school career, how touring has been affecting your education."

"Well, I'm getting to do what I love for a living and I'm really happy about that, as for school, it's tough. Juggling it all, oh man… Well, I'm in school for about a semester and in the second semester I'm working or on tour. I've arranged a learning-slash-homework schedule with my teachers and the administration of my school. During the semester I'm not in school, I have a list of things I'm supposed to be learning for that semester and I'm taught by a tutor. It's a little complicated, but it's worked so far." Fuery ends with adjusting his glasses.

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed,_

 _Captivated by the fame_

 _Oh it's taking over me – now_

 _Mighty baby, untamed lover_

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed_

 _Double – oh who, seven digits_

 _Connect me to you,_

 _Sweet Center_

 _Baby, baby, take me with you_

 _Brainwash, Bra-ainwash_

 _Br-br-br-br-brainwash,_

 _Bra-hain-wash_

"Edward, is it true IPC is starting its second tour in just a few weeks?" A young, male reporter asks with a smile.

"Yep. We've only done a small tour, circuiting various small locations in East City and Southeastern towns. This time we'll be doing a tour of the southern half of the East. We'll be playing at big _and_ small locations. Even though we want to do a bigger tour, we're still trying to get a rhythm for this sort of thing, plus we're not as big as doing these interviews makes us seem. This is how it is for now but if things go right, we'll be able to do bigger tours in the next few years."

 _I saw this coming,_

 _but did nothing_

"Fuery, do you feel IPC's first tour was successful enough to do a second tour so soon? Even considering that the first tour was at smaller scale than this planned one is?"

"You'd have to ask Mustang about all the technical details, but I feels like the first tour was a real success. And I don't think it matters that it was at a smaller scale. Everyone has to start somewhere, right? Well, that was our first start. As for how close the tours are in timing; we sort of want to stay relevant. We want our supporters to feel like we want to see them, which we do, but that's also one of the reasons why we've sort of sectioned each of our tour plans."

 _I saw this (I saw this)_

 _I want this (I want this)_

"Maes Hughes. You've been making a statement as a drummer, I hear."

"Hm? How so?" Hughes asks with a confused smile and leans forward in interest.

"Not only are you a drummer; a percussion expert, I've heard, at that. That you also, sing as back up for many of the band's songs. And rapping. You've graced us with it only a few times, but fans are going nuts over it."

"Oh, that, haha. It's funny, I mean I've tried my hand at it a few times, I'll admit, but I never thought I was that good. Back when it was just Roy and I trying to find a sound, I tried it in a couple of our songs, but that was it. One day when I was noodling with a beat, I started this really dumb rhyme, then I tried to 'rap' it to the beat I was making. Ed, who, was lying on the couch, shot right up and looked at me. I stopped but he urged me to keep playing, I thought it was kind of weird, but when I started up again, Ed looked like he struck gold. He rushed out of the room and later told me he was stuck with a new song and that something was missing from it. Apparently my playing 'knocked a screw in place,' or so he says. He wrote what would be the first song I rapped for IPC."

 _Found out how to make it now_

 _Take me over, take a vow_

"Roy Mustang. Your bandmates seem to think you have the band's entire future planned out."

"Well, I wouldn't say I have it _all_ planned out." Mustang and the reporter both share a jovial laugh. "The current plan for how we're approaching our next couple tours does happened to be outlined. I had to take into consideration my bandmates' outlying circumstances, in and out of the group."

"Wouldn't that be something more for an agent to cover?"

"Typically yes, but we need our own say in how we'll progress in our careers, too. Besides, our agent readily agreed to our plan; considered it well thought out."

 _What you waitin' for_

 _What you waitin' for_

 _Take me over now_

"Alphonse, are you excited for IPC's up coming tour?"

"Absolutely!"

"Many people are asking how your career is affecting your education. Do you feel that doing these tours gets in the way of learning."

"For me, personally, not at all. Ed and I are kind of on the same education track Fuery put together for himself, but it's molded towards us specifically."

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed_

The energy of the concert is full of high energy and pounding into the night. The band's lead singer runs across the stage, high-fiving front row fans.

 _Captivated by the fame_

"We're just outside of the finished concert site where hundreds of fans are waiting for a glimpse of the boys" – wanton cheering – "Oh, and there they are – Boys! Boys! You're coming up to the end of your third tour! How does it feel?" A reporter questions keeping up with the group as they walk through the crowd, waving and smiling, Edward and Fuery signing autographs.

"Pretty good!" Alphonse exclaims.

"Awesome!" Fuery cheers.

"A-mazing!" Hughes smiles to the reporter.

Mustang merely offers a cheerful smile while Ed gives a thumbs up.

 _Oh it's taking over me – now_

"This tour was amazing," Alphonse happily claims.

 _Mighty baby, untamed lover_

"I can't wait for the next one," Fuery closed-eyed smiles behind his glasses.

 _Ooh, I'm brainwashed_

 _Double – oh who, seven digits_

"It's gonna be awesome," Hughes determines with a confident look.

 _Connect me to you,_

 _Sweet Center_

"I hope everyone will be ready," Mustang smiles from beneath his brow.

 _Baby, baby, take me with you_

"Because we'll be there." Ed starts.

Shots of the group's concerts, signings, pictures with fans, previous interviews, and success appear and collage.

"And it's gonna rock."


	2. Every step that you take forward

_**I ask you to please read the author's note at the end in its entirety, thank you.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: "Every step that you take forward, takes you right back where you been"

Edward switched off the TV that had finished playing a recap of the group's progress and success in the past three years. Just as he had, Alphonse and Mustang entered the room finishing a discussion on bass guitars, or so Ed had assumed from their last snippets of conversation as they walked in.

"Hey brother." Alphonse sat on the opposite side of the couch Ed was sitting on as Mustang decided to lean on his now-half-crossed arms onto the backrest of said couch.

"Hey," Ed sighed out.

"What were you watching?" Alphonse glanced at the powered down TV.

"Ah, it was just a collection of some of our old interviews, concert videos, and fan interactions to 'close' our latest tour. It came on as I was flipping through channels… Nothing important. What were you two talking about?" Ed leaned back into the couch, relaxing slightly in his inquisition.

"Oh, I was asking Mustang if he prefers the sound of acoustic or electric."

"Huh… So which _do_ you prefer?" Ed looked slightly over his right shoulder as he backed his elbow over the backrest of the seat to engage his question face-to-face with Mustang.

"I told Alphonse that that I don't really have preference. In terms of basses; electric, acoustic, and even double basses each have their good points. Electrics are energizing and malleable in terms of sound. Acoustics have a nice airy quality to them, plus you can play them if you have 'em. Double basses, though cumbersome, their deep sound is just so satisfying." Mustang laid his cheek on his fist.

"Mm. I see what you mean; I kinda see it the same way between different types of pianos versus electric keyboards and the like." Ed held his chin with his left hand in light thought.

Ed stretched from where he was sitting, all four limbs splaying out, prompting Al to look at his older brother. In doing this, Al thought about their latest tour and the last gig they played. All the late nights felt worth it, but that didn't mean the band members didn't get tired. Thinking about rest, however, brought Al's thoughts towards home.

"It feels good to go back." Alphonse admitted. Edward finished his lazy stretching and looked over at Al. "I just can't wait to see everyone, you know? I bet it'll be fun; to see and talk to them regularly, I mean – at least for a while."

"Hmph, yeah, but you're going to school in the meantime. Man, am I lucky I don't have to do that anymore. Especially if you go to an academics backed school, then any sort of 'creative' dream you have for your future, such as, let's say… a rock star?" Mustang stopped a moment to smugly grin, as if he were mocking an adversary. "It's all about marks, 'Go to college; a university…' always telling us to 'get a real job.' High school's like prison if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you're opinio-," Ed started but was interrupted by someone loudly talking and barging into the hotel room's door. It happened to be Hughes, followed by Fuery, whom Mustang noticed was talking to Riza Hawkeye, the band's sunflower blonde, mahogany-eyed bodyguard.

"Oh I can't wait to see you sweetie! I'm counting down the seconds until our arrival tomorrow!" Hughes continued raving into his phone causing Mustang and Ed to scrunch their faces while Al simply smiled. Fuery was busy directing Hawkeye over to a nightstand drawer where he reached quickly into the drawer and handed her a cell phone.

"Thanks Kain. I'm glad you were able to save it." Hawkeye turned slightly to the rest of the group, "Your fans can get so out of hand sometimes…" Hawkeye expressed with a slightly exasperated face, though her usual stoic demeanor deafened her expression.

"No problem, Hawkeye." Fuery assured with a closed-eyed, closed-lipped smile.

"All right. I'll see you all later. Right now I have to help the others with packing for the trip back."

"You guys sure you don't want some help?" Ed asked with innocent eyes.

"I'm sure we'll manage Ed." Hawkeye smiled minutely then started towards the door.

"Okay, then. I guess. See you later."

"Bye Miss Hawkeye." Alphonse offered.

"Bye Alphonse." Hawkeye tossed a glance and smile before departing for the rest of the day.

As Hawkeye left, Edward stood, stretched a tad once more, and began to bend and unbend his left leg, generally futzing with it. Al questioned him about it, asking if it was bothering him.

"Nah, it's just a little stiff 'cause I haven't maintained it, I'd rather sleep than oil it every night." Ed shrugged.

"Brother, you know Winry hates it when you don't maintain your automail. She'll probably yell at _both_ of us because she expects me to remind you, which I do… You just don't listen..." Alphonse pouted.

"Ah, she overreacts to everything. She acts like automail is the purpose of life or something..." Ed furrowed his brow in remembered annoyance.

"Well, at least she's passionate about her work?" Al offered in consolation and a weak grin.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of heading back; I got a call from Sheska guys." The others looked at Fuery, waiting for him to elaborate his outburst. "You guys know she takes summer classes to gather credits right?"

"Uh… yeah… let's say we do." Ed offered.

"Well, since she's such a good student and helps around the school a lot, she knows the principal pretty well – "

"Would you get on with it?" Ed rushed.

"Uh, oh, well, she convinced the principal to let us play on the first day back if we decide we want to. The principal really likes the idea and hopes we'll do it."

"All right sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow! Kisses!" Hughes ended his call.

Meanwhile the others were thinking over Fuery's announcement. Hughes took this time to ask Mustang's opinion on the subject.

Mustang stood straight up, cupping his right elbow in his left hand, holding his chin with his right hand. "Well, we did just finish up a tour, but doing venues that appeal to our demographic will give us good PR, both through word of mouth and internet grapevines from our fans and if our crack shot agent gets in on it, we'll have media coverage. We'll be backed on all fronts." Mustang shut his eyes for a moment quickly re-opening them after making his choice. "I say we do it."

"And what, stir up our crazed, teenage fans? You know Al and I actually have to be in the same building with these people, right? As in, on a day-to-day basis?" Ed griped about the close proximity he and Alphonse will be having with their fan base in the up coming semester, plopping back onto the couch as he did so.

"Good PR is good PR." Mustang determined.

"Lighten up Ed. Look at it this way, maybe you'll find a girlfriend among those 'crazed' fans." Hughes side-stepped into the conversation.

Ed's face turned comically sour, "Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean everyone else wants to run around playing house."

"Implying you could get a girlfriend..." Mustang muttered; Ed tossed a couch cushion to his face.

"Come on brother, it'll be fun. We'll get to see all our friends."

Ed looked a little incredulous, "What friends? We haven't gone to a physical school since we started this whole thing."

"You know what I meant. Just _try_ to look on the bright side?" Alphonse pleaded with a hopeful smile.

Ed deflated after a second of debating on retorting. He sighed, "Fine, fine; whatever..."

* * *

 _ **Okay! First things first!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank**_ **FullmetalTitans** _ **for favoriting (Hope you're not too mad I haven't updated UC)**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **I'd also like to thank**_ **Icestar2012** _ **and**_ **OtakuFledgeling** _ **for following!**_

 _ **And thanks to those who've reviewed so far!**_

 _ **You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

 _ **All right... Unexpected Circumstances...**_

 _ **In short, I began the story in my senior year of HS, became to busy and stressed, summer vacation started but I had no muse or motivation to write, started college in August 2015, and here I am now...**_

 _ **Yeah, I know, I'm a total dip... sorry. I'll try to update it when I can, but I need to find the spark again. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, I have waaayyy too many ideas for it to just toss it aside.**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all found**_ **some** _ **enjoyment out of this chapter, I was just setting up some stuff for the next chapter, showing some character interaction, and character mindset.**_

 **IMPORTANT:** ** _I am not intimately familiar with music and/or its terminology, so if I type something that is factually incorrect, please let me know and I will rectify it as soon as possible. However, if it is about an opinion of mine that you disagree with, please do not be rude about it. If it so happens that I do insert an opinion about music/music taste and/or instruments, I will try not to make it a habit, nor will I do it overzealously, so as to not detract from story elements or character personalities._**

 _ **I want to also point out, this story actually has music to go along with it. I was really serious about that. I find songs I think have similar voices to the characters, edit them a bit, and put them on my youtube channel.**_

 _ **I will tell you now though, they will not always be perfect or good, and you may personally feel they do not sound like the characters at all, that's fine, but then you at least get to follow the story along with some music.**_

* * *

 _ **If you want to check it out, you can head over to my channel,**_ **TheFullmetalRaven,** _ **whenever you like:**_

 _ **youtu be . com (slash) channel (slash) UCbkuirP4_vJne_Qbh6M20Ow**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~FMR**_


	3. Strike up the band

Songs:

\- Alphonse Elric - Since U Been Gone

youtu . be (slash) Ln2arqDrgHs

\- Edward Elric - Bittersweet

youtu . be (slash) HgeUXsFoLUI

* * *

Chapter 2: "Strike up the band"

YAWN! Two fists are raised in the air in a stretch. Ed brings them down to stretch his back. "Man what's takin' 'em so long. The train leaves in," Ed takes out his cellphone to check the time, "twenty minutes..."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, brother. Just try to be a little more patient." Alphonse tried to calm his irritated, older brother.

"It's five thirty in the morning, Al, patience isn't even a word I want uttered anywhere near me. If they're not here in the next five minutes, we're boarding without 'em –"

"Then I guess you won't be boarding without us." Mustang interrupted.

Ed and Al turned to the voice to see Mustang accompanied by Hawkeye and Hughes.

"Tch – 'bout time you showed up you useless paperclip." Ed scowled, turning away and crossing his arms. Hughes snickered at the insult hurled towards his bandmate whilst Mustang deadpanned.

"Hey there, you guys; you made it. Did you get your tickets?" Alphonse greeted with a small wave. Hughes confirmed that they did.

"Come on let's go find our seats, unless you'd like to be even more useless and stand here twiddling your thumbs." Ed started towards the train.

"At least I'm tall enough ride this ride without adult supervision." Mustang shot back.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT TO RIDE IN A TRAIN CAR!"

"Brother, he didn't say that, can we just get on the train?" Alphonse once again tried to calm his brother.

"Ngh – Where's Fuery anyway? I thought he was with you guys." Ed settled.

"He decided to ride with the others. Havoc and Breda mentioned having an extra seat when we were going over everything yesterday. While Falman was calling the studio to let them know we were heading back, Armstrong offered to give one of us a lift. Fuery called then to tell me which train time we were taking so I mentioned the extra seat. He set off with them just a little while ago."

"Oh, I see." Ed relented.

The group showed their tickets to the ticket collector and boarded their train bound for East City. They found adequate seating and soon the locomotive began to move, signaling their departure, heading off into the distance as the sun began to rise.

* * *

As a train pulled into its stop, its whistle blows into the morning air. Several people got on and off of the respective train, notably a young blonde woman stepping off. She met the day with bright blue eyes and a smile. Her waist length hair was pony-tailed, excluding her right-parted, left swept bangs and two face-framing locks hanging down. The young woman made her way to the local high school, East City Academy High School, ECAHS for short. With her framing-locks brushing past her pierced ears, she stepped onto the campus and notices some commotion over at the quad. Deciding to investigate, she heads over. The blonde discovers some people setting up musical instruments and amps, also quickly noting some girls a few yards away squealing and talking excitedly. Looking back to the stage, she recognizes one of the people and walks over.

"Hey Fuery!" The young woman greets to the bespectacled soundboarder.

Turning around to face the girl, Fuery smiles, "Hey Winry."

"So you guys are setting up for the show today?"

"Yeah. We started setting up a little bit ago. Man am I tired," Fuery closed-eyed smiled, "We had to get up really early to get here at this time since the drive was about three hours long."

"You guys were just north enough not to actually be in the north, is that right?"

"Yeah, plus we had stop by the studio to drop of some excess stuff from the tour."

"Heh heh, I don't envy you. I actually _enjoy_ my sleep." Winry giggled. "I got a call from Al on my way to school. He says they were in a delay."

"Yeah, we got a similar call from Hawkeye and Mustang." Winry turned to the new voice. A blond man in his twenties was smiling at her. His blue, slender eyes looked between her and Fuery. "They didn't give any details, but it seems they won't be able to get here until later." The man stuck out his right hand, "Hi there; name's Jean Havoc."

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Winry," she introduced taking Havoc's hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Winry. So now you know me, you obviously know Fuery here, that guy over there with the gut and orange buzz-cut is Heymans Breda. The dude who looks like he bench presses rhinos for a living" Havoc pointed to a tall, muscular bald man with a singular blond curl falling from his forehead and serious blue eyes who was carrying what Winry was sure was a full drum set, "is Alex Louis Armstrong." A tall, though shorter than the aforementioned Armstrong, grey-haired, thin-eyed man walking by with cables in hands yelped as was suddenly grabbed by Havoc who crooked his arm around the other gentleman's neck, "And this," Havoc gestured to his captive, "is Vato Falman."

The three men greeted Winry as she did in reply, Falman awkwardly asking if Havoc would let him go then.

Winry scanned the quad and spotted another girl several yards away. "Sheska!" Winry called to a bespectacled, short-haired, mousy brunette who jumped at the call looking for the voice who yelled her name.

The brunette spotted Winry and smiled. "Hi Winry." Sheska came over to the group.

"It was really nice of you to suggest this whole thing to the principal, Sheska."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool of you." Havoc encouraged.

Breda stepped forward, "The band gets good rep doing things like this. You're really helping out."

Sheska blush at all the praise, "Oh! No no! I mean, thank you. But it's no big deal! I'm happy to be of some help. And I mean it's the least I could do for what Ed, Al, and Mr. Hughes did."

"Hm?" Havoc hummed in confusion.

"Ha ha, Sheska was complaining last year that the library didn't have enough funding. I told Al about it and the next thing you know the school gets a huge donation towards the library. Later, Hughes told us that Al told them and Ed broke out his check book and told Hughes to contact the school to tell them to check the mail in a couple of days. Then da-dah-da, revamped library!" Winry explained.

"Dang, that kid's not afraid to toss is money around is he?" Havoc asked a little amazed and little nervous.

"You should have seen all the zeros..." Sheska remarked staring blankly, wide-eyed.

A ringtone was then heard; Havoc dug into his pocket, pulled out his cell, and answered. "Hello? … Oh hey there, Rebecca! What's up?"

Fuery, Winry, and Sheska gave each other a curious look.

" _Hey, Jean. I got a call from Mustang? Says you guys are setting up for a thing at East City Academy?_ "

"Yeah, that's right. Did he tell you about their train delay?"

" _Mmhm. He thinks they'll be there around ten? Maybe eleven. Even he wasn't too sure._ "

Havoc sighed at the news, "All right. So beyond that, what else did you call for, dear agent extraordinaire?"

" _Havoc, you flatter me. You're right, but… well, no, you're right._ " Rebecca giggled on her end. " _I'll be sending a news crew over your way soon. Just called to let you guys know._ "

"All right, then. Thanks a lot Rebecca, I'll let the others know."

" _Okay, Jean. Bye!_ "

Havoc ended the call and addressed the rest of the roadies, the body guard, and Fuery, forwarding the information Rebecca told him.

Soon after the bell to signal the students to start heading to class rang. Winry and Sheska bid a "see you guys later" to the others and made to way to their homerooms.

* * *

At the train station, the disgruntled group of Edward, Alphonse, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, and Maes Hughes stepped off the train.

"Finally." Ed griped. "Why do some people _have_ to try and prove if they can out run a train?"

"A better question would be: why would they attempt it if they're going to bail out at the last second?" Mustang argued.

"It's not illegal to have a brain, nor to use it, but with the way some people do things, I'm starting to be convinced otherwise." Hughes debated, adding onto the complaint pile.

"At least we're here now. That's a relief." Alphonse sighed, trying to add some optimism into the atmosphere.

"Yeah, but we're," Ed took a look at the time, "two hours later than the ten we told Catalina."

"Let's just get to the school and finish setting up." Hawkeye commanded, a little miffed at the whole situation.

Making quick work of the walk to the school the group finally meets up with Havoc, Breda, Armstrong, and Falman.

"Havoc, I trust Catalina called?" Mustang inquired.

"Yep, and guess what? She called up a news crew, they should be here any minute." Havoc grinned.

"Hm, that's Rebecca for you." Hawkeye smiled with creased eyebrows.

"All right, you guys start tuning, Al and I are gonna head over to the office real quick." Ed stated as he and Alphonse walked towards the front office.

Just as Ed and Al entered the office, a news van pulled up to the school. The main reporter of the small crew walked into the office in a similar fashion.

Hawkeye gained Mustang's attention, "Sir. It seems the news team has arrived." Mustang looked over to see the crew just outside the campus, a woman exiting the office heading towards said crew, plus Edward and Alphonse exiting the office with whom he assumed was the principal of the institution.

"Thank you for coming to explain your tardy, boys. I'm glad you were able to make it." The administrative woman expressed.

"So are we. If it wasn't for that unfortunate collision, we would have been here earlier." Al explained as the three made their way to the stage.

"I assume everything is taken care of," Mustang stepped towards the three. "Hello, I'm Roy Mustang, IPC's manager," Mustang offered a hand to the older woman.

"Oh, hello, I'm principal Jen Callack," Callack took Mustang's hand.

"Well, Miss Callack, I would like to thank you on behalf the band and the Label for allowing us to play at your respectable school. I hope you don't mind, but our agent invited a news crew to document today's events." Said crew was setting up good camera shots around the stage.

"Oh, yes, not at all. And the reporter just came in to speak with me. As long as there's no disturbance to the students during learning hours, it's fine by me." Callack clasped her hands in delight.

"Okay you two, better get to tuning." Mustang directed to Ed and Al.

"Were on it, don't get your pants in a bunch." Ed offhandedly worded as he passed Mustang with passively shut eyes, Alphonse trailing after.

"Excuse him," Mustang laughingly huffed out, slightly exasperated.

Callack waved him off, "Teenagers," she smiled. "Though with how he helped the school before, perhaps he's just standoffish to keep himself in check, rather than to actively come off as rude. It's something I see in many students at this age, though most aren't as blunt in doing so."

"Working with children has its advantages in behavioral observation. I'll keep that in mind." Mustang mused.

Callack chuckled at that, "You say as a child yourself, at least in my perspective."

"Well, at least these good looks will last for a long while if they keep me looking young." Mustang joked. Just then the reporter came up to the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'd like to ask the band a few questions before the event."

"Yes of course. Excuse me Principal Callack." Mustang offered a slight bow.

Standing a little away from the stage with the camera pointed at Mustang with the stage and the others setting up and tuning as a backdrop, the reporter decides to begin her questioning.

"So, Roy Mustang, what's the occasion for the band's playing today, and in such a location?"

"A good friend of Fuery informed us that the Principal of this school was interested in having us play for the first day of school, which is today. Playing in a setting like this is also a good chance for those that are fans to be able to see us in a more personal setting."

"Thank you for your time. We'll let you get back to your team."

Mustang had made his way back to the stage just as the bell to Lunch rang; soon students began to flow into the quad and cafeteria, some of which immediately noticed the members of IPC and began to crowd around.

"It's about time we start. Fuery, make sure all your equipment is in order." Mustang calmly assured and commanded, readying himself to make the introduction. Fuery muttered an affirmative and double checked his synth-board.

The other members of the band were ready to go, waiting on Mustang to get the crowd going.

"Good Afternoon East City Academy!" Mustang began after taking the lead mic for a quick introduction. This drew some whistles from the crowd. "Our band, IPC, was invited by _your_ principal to come and play for you today. Let's give her a round of applause shall we?" The crowd of students burst into cheers leaving their Principal flushed and smiling. "I hope we're to your liking, so with that, let's begin!" Earning a large cheer from the crowd, Mustang left the lead mic letting Alphonse take his place for the first song.

"Thanks for the support, I'm glad we're able to do this for you all. Here's 'Since U Been Gone.'" Alphonse greeted.

The strumming began, and Alphonse took a breath.

 _Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_

Winry could hear the music already. _Ah! Why do I have to run from the other side of campus? And stupid locker, did you_ have _to jam up right then!_ She hurried as fast as she could through the hallways trying to make it to the quad.

 _You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_

She could hear Al's voice as she ran out. She ran towards the crowd and stage trying to find a good spot when she heard her name being called, difficult due to all the noise, but she could make it out. Looking for the source of the call, she spotted her friend, Rose, calling her over.

 _And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Quickly, shoving past other students, she stood upon the same table. Winry made it just in time.

 _But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

The crowd had been jumping to the tempo then settled once more.

 _How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_

Girls, and some guys, swooned at the word of love – mainly because they associated it with their celebrity crush aka Alphonse Elric.

 _How come I've never hear you say  
I just want to be with you?  
Guess you never felt that way_

Winry noticed Rose's demeanor wilt, but soon a determined smile was on her face, replacing the melancholic look.

 _But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

 _You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again, and again, and again, and again_

Winry was certain most of the crowd was singing along, as the song was vastly anthemic. Even she felt some liberty hearing the conviction in Alphonse's voice while singing. She smiled at his range, proud of his talent.

The musical interlude allowed the teens to just feel the beat and let it rock within them, letting them find whatever meaning they may within the words.

 _Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

 _I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you), now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone…_

The crowd burst into new-found cheers. Screams and whistles lighting the school. Alphonse smiled as well as the rest of the band and thanked them for listening to him, "I'm glad you liked it! That was a song from our latest tour!" The crowd cheered and cameras flashed.

"All right, I hope you'll enjoy our next song. It'll be sung by my brother, so give it up for Ed!" The crowd exploded in cheer and applause, eagerly anticipating Ed's talents.

"Thanks Alphonse." Ed smiled as Al let Ed take center stage. Havoc jumped on stage to help move Ed's keyboard to center stage as well as taking his place to do back-up vocals for the song. "This is a new song," Ed began, "Hopefully you'll be able to hear more soon enough. This is 'Bittersweet.'"

 _I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap  
And I'm not pulling, no  
I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me  
I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing_

Alphonse and Fuery backed up Ed as they set the tempo and feeling of the song. Winry noticed how upbeat the song sounded.

 _I've been to Liore and to Xenotime  
So many places that you may say I've seen it all  
But my favorite place  
Is the warm embrace  
Of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall_

Everything I do is bittersweet  
You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat  
I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
It feels like we're pulling teeth  
So bittersweet

 _I guess that's how it's gotta be  
I guess that's how it's gotta be_

Winry wanted to call out to Ed and AL to let them know she was supporting them from the crowd, she had wanted to when Al was singing too, but they looked like they were having so much fun on stage, and she didn't want to ruin their concentration.

 _All that hate is gonna burn you up  
It keeps me warm at night  
Warmer than anyone  
I think how many drinks I've had  
No more in either hand  
I'm slurring on purpose  
And it's certainly worth it_

Everything I do is bittersweet  
You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat  
I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
It feels like we're pulling teeth  
So bittersweet

I guess that's how it's gotta be  
I guess that's how it's gotta be  
I guess that's how it's gotta be

The crowd had figured out the chorus and sang along with the band. Winry and Rose smiled and clapped to the beat when it was audibly tangible.

 _You and me  
In our proverbial tree  
It's such a mystery  
Why you're here (but I can't live without you)  
You became  
As clear as cellophane  
My voice of reasoning  
I don't think I can take the way you make me out to be_

I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap  
And I'm not pulling, no  
I'm not pulling for ya

Fuery turned down the volume to Ed's mic as Ed began a back-up yell, hyping what Winry assumed was the wrap up of the song. It was turned back up not a moment too soon.

Everything I do is bittersweet  
You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat  
I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
It feels like we're pulling teeth  
So bittersweet

It feels like we're pulling teeth  
So bittersweet

Winry blinked in surprise at the notes Ed began to hit. She smiled, amazed at the joy he had while playing.

It feels like we're pulling teeth  
So bittersweet

The crowd was wild; adoring the band that came to play for them. Edward and the rest gave thanks to the students and the school's faculty and soon began to give autographs as well as take pictures with fans.

Rose tugged Winry along, exclaiming, "Come on, let's see if we can get them to sign something!" then quickly gasping at the thought of actually taking pictures with them. Winry marveled at how apparently beloved the two brothers were. As soon as they got close enough, Rose let go of Winry's wrist to use one hand to wave and the other to cup her mouth to shout out to the blond brothers. Al seemed to catch her in his eye, then quickly turned to where Winry and Rose assumed the other Elric to be as many students blocked the way of view. Sure enough, Ed's face popped from around a bend of other students to quickly notice the light-skinned, long, black haired girl as well. The other students, seeing the brothers trying to speak to someone, gave a little room as to not crowd as much as they had been.

"Wow, it's Rose… Hey Rose!" Alphonse called out towards the girl, recognizing her magenta, middle-parted bangs and violet eyes.

"Alphonse. And Edward," Rose smiled, "It's good to see you both."

"What are you doing here? Last time we saw you was in Liore." Ed confusedly stated.

"Ha ha. Yes, but since I saw you guys I've moved to here from Reole, to finish my schooling, among other things," she added cryptically.

"There you go again, I guess that even though the maps say Liore, the natives prefer Reole." Alphonse posited.

"Hm hm hm," Rose giggled into her hand, "Yes, that's right. Can't really break habits."

"Edward."

Ed stopped his reminiscing with Rose to locate the owner of the familiar voice. As soon as he searched, however, a wrench found itself bouncing off his forehead causing the crowd to fall silent, then quickly and uproariously freak out.

"Gahhoww, ngh! What the Hell!" Ed cradled his injury as he looked for his assailant. Looking up he saw the familiar blue eye and pouting face of Winry Rockbell. "Winry? What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He shouted as she stood before him with a scowl to match his.

"You jerk! I told you to call whenever you end a tour or something! The only reason I knew you were coming back at all was because it's always Al calling! I swear, if it wasn't for him, I'd never know _what_ you two are up to!" She shouted back in his face.

"So that calls for whacking me with a wrench!" He challenged.

"Yes! For being a jerk, yes! You call us yourself once in a while!" She affirmed.

Rose watched the exchange, confused. _They're so casual with each other. Did they… Am I not the only one?_

"Brother, Winry! You're causing a scene!" Al tried to quiet the explosive blonds.

"I'm confused. You three know each other?" Rose interjected.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, me, Al, and Winry grew up together. We're old friends." Ed informed the violet-eyed girl. "And we met Rose on tour when we were in Liore," he explained to Winry.

"Small world," Winry observed.

"Yeah, it's almost uncanny," Alphonse giggled. "At least you've met one of the friendliest faces you could here, Rose."

"If you count a wrench to the skull 'friendly.'" Ed muttered, earning him a glare from Winry.

Hughes looked over from the fans he was interacting with, watching the exchange between the childhood friends. He smiled a knowing and happy smile. Meanwhile, Mustang was just finishing up with the news crew, who took footage of the band's interaction with the students. The reporter informed Mustang that everything was shot live and added that it will air once more in the evening news. The rest of the band manages to come over and thank the crew for their work, allowing them to pack up and leave, just what the band, or at least the non-school-going half of the band, would have to do.

The crowd dispersed somewhat, allowing the roadies and band members to gather and pack their stuff as efficiently and carefully as possible, Mustang being mindful of their time. Soon, the last few instruments and cargo had been gathered, ready to be put in the vans.

"Sir," Hawkeye came to Mustang's side, "We're ready to leave as soon as you and Hughes are."

"Very good. We'll be ready in just a moment." Mustang thanked her. They, Hughes, and the roadies, came up to Ed, Al, Fuery, Winry, Rose, and Sheska, who had joined the group moments before, to bid them a good rest of their day, leaving the said group to wish the same to the departing team.

Upon noticing the final moments of the band's stay, some students became uppity, wanting more pictures and time with the musicians, prompting teachers and administrative officials to quiet them.

In their final moments, Mustang stood straight before the student band members, "As successful as this event was, I'm surprised anyone could see you on the stage behind your keyboard."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL PEOPLE NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM ON THE STAGE!" Ed exploded back, prompting everyone within hearing range to stare and remind the braided-blond that "He didn't even say that..."

"Edward, you should be yelling at your bandmate like that. It's rude." Winry chided, to Ed retorted, "What do I care? He's just a bastard." causing her to look incredulously at the boy.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," Winry apologized in her friend's stead.

Mustang gave a subtle laugh, "It's quite all right. Hi there, I'm Roy Mustang." Mustang held out his hand.

"Hm, oh, yes, of course. I'm Winry Rockbell. We've kind of already met before, but it's been a while, and it was such a brief encounter." She graciously shook his hand.

"I thought you looked familiar. You've grown since then, unlike a certain person." Ed jerked at that.

Winry laughed, "Thank you for looking after Edward and Alphonse. Especially Ed, I know he can be a handful," she shot said braided-blond a glare, which he thought twice about retorting on.

"Sir, we're ready to leave now." Hawkeye checked the time. The bell rang not a moment later.

"We'll see you guys over at ECR during the weekend." Ed finalized.

Both groups gave each other their proper send offs and they separated. Hughes quickly mentioned to the boys to not forget to have fun in their day. With that, the student group began their walks to class.

* * *

 ** _Managed to get through this one, I hope you liked it! Man, there was a lot of introducing and handshaking in this chapter..._**

 ** _Anywhoosie,_**

 ** _Thank you_** **screamin-eagle8, Insanities . Epistemologist,** ** _and_** **Ash-Grove** ** _for following! Seriously, thanks a lot guys!_**

 ** _I hope you guys like the songs posted on the youtube channel. I work really hard on those videos..._**

 ** _If you don't want to check 'em out that's fine, they just show who's singing and who's singing in what positions like lead and back up, and such. But thank you to those who take their time heading over to listen and watch! I seriously appreciate it._**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-FMR_**


	4. I don't know where you're going

p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Song(s):/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"-Edward Elric - Burn the Night Away/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"youtu . be / T84JM1QVxXU/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"- Roy Mustang - Burn the Night Away/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"youtu . be / 4iO3s-ZklMo/span/em/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Chapter 3: "I don't know where you're going, just get yo' ass back home"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"It was after school, a mere two hours or so since the performance. Students were filing out of the school's gates and into their parents' cars, the streets leading to their homes, or the train station where students who lived out of the city often took to come to and from school./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Before heading for said train station, the golden brothers met up so as to head onwards together./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""There you are, Al. Man, we really should've picked a place to meet up. Come on, let's go." Edward started towards the train station./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Wait, brother," Al called out. "Let's wait a little for Winry. Look, there she is." Al pointed towards the blue-eyed girl while Ed turned enough to look where his brother was pointing./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry quickly caught up with the brothers," Hey guys, thanks for waiting up."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yeah, well don't feel to happy about it. We only stopped 'cause Al noticed you." Ed half-muttered, turning away finally heading towards the station./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Gee, you really know how to treat a girl, huh, Ed..." Winry grumbled, but following nonetheless, being followed by Al./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"The trio had only made a few feet before another voice interrupted their venture once more. They turned to see Rose walking up. "Hey, you guys. Walking home?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Kind of. This way leads to the train station. What about you? You heading home?" Alphonse greeted./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yep. My cousin's house is this way, I'm staying with her for now." Rose happily replied./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""We'll walk you home since we're all going the same way." Winry supplied. "Okay. Thanks." Rose smiled./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""So how's Liore since we've been there? Things coulda gotten hectic the way we handled things." Ed lightly shoved his hands in his pockets./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Things are great. Haha, don't word it like that! You make it sound like we took down some big crime lord or something." Rose giggled./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""We? Don't mean me an' Al?" Ed raised a sarcastic eyebrow./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Still doesn't mean /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"you/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" took down some crime lord or some nonsense like that." Rose shot back lightly. She turned to Winry who attentive to the conversation feeling the need to fill Winry in,"Ed and Al helped me out big time. Back in Liore, during their tour, I had a boyfriend. He was… awful… Treated me really badly… I didn't see it before. I mean I did but I didn't do anything about it. But they did." she said referencing Ed and Al. "Anyway, they saw how he was treating me –" "More like stumbled on it, it's not like we we're planning on getting involved! Why do jerks like alleyways anyway? Man that punch felt good," Ed brought his right hand out in a fist reveling the memory of decking Rose's ex./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Rose gave Ed a humored half smile./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""You're so violent Ed. You could get in serious trouble one of these days." Winry worried and warned. "Pfft," Ed retorted./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""'Not planning it' he says," Al mocked. "He saw how that jerk was treating you on the way out of the concert floor and decided to tail. Lucky you were close to the stage, huh, Rose? Then there was brother's idea to record that jerk's 'jerkiness' before confronting him just so you had ammo in case he ever tried anything again." Al started to steam at the memory. "You still have that recording don't you?" Al asked Edward./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yeeah," Ed sighed. "Hey, I did say if I ever heard anything about him, 'even an inkling' that that recording was going all over the internet and news outlets. Let the world know about that bastard." Ed grumbled with a semi-scowl./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Rose, Alphonse, Winry giggled together at Ed's choice of words./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Soon the group reached Rose's stopped and had to part ways. They bid each other bye for the day and the trio was back on track for the station./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Since Al called to let us know your were coming back, /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Ed/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"," Winry shot,"Granny said she'd make stew tonight."/span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Ah, terrific!" Ed uttered in satisfaction and mild mockery./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""So how have things been here Winry?" Al asked. "I mean, I've asked on the phone but asking in person feels more validating."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hmhm, Al you're silly. Anyway, my parents are still on their 'working vacation' as they like to put it." Winry air-quoted./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Working vacation?" Ed asked curiously./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""If you ever bothered to call, you'd know that my Mom and Dad are in another country right now and have been since the start of the summer. And working vacation is exactly what it sounds like – you've done it enough times to know." Winry lectured./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Ed soured at her toned; scowl returning full force. They soon arrived at the station – using their passes to board. It wasn't long before the train departed./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Tch. Speaking of working, mind if you do some for me?" Ed tested from the corner of his eye, his right cheek rested on his fist, his arm propped on the windowsill, still scowling from the other half of their conversation./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""What do you mean?" Winry tested back, crossing her arms as she turned to her seatmate./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well, my leg's been kinda stiff lately. I was wondering if you'd take a look at it after we eat."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry sighed,"Yeah, sure. Though I bet it's stiff only because you never do your maintenance," she accused./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"This sparked an argument that lasted the train ride. Al tried to calm the situation, but… well, yeah-no./span/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Ah! Man, that was good!" Ed smacked in delight after finishing half the pot of stew./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hm hm hm, well at least your eating habits haven't changed short stuff." Pinako, Winry's short and shrunken grandmother, grinned behind her glared glasses./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Look who's talking! I'm still growing, what's your excuse you micro-hag!" Ed retorted./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Al's still growing and he's already taller than you." Winry pointed out./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Only by an inch!" Ed defended, his pride cracking./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yeah, well growing or not, your maintenance still needs to be done, so let's get to it." Winry changed the subject./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"After moving to the couch, Winry tinkered with Ed's automail leg for a bit. "Well, it's seems like some of the parts are rusted in the internal mechanisms; places a little hard to reach so I'm not surprised. Anyway, I /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"could/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" take your leg and clean up the parts myself, no problem, /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"or /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"if you're up to a little waiting, I could finish up a new model I've been working on for you." Winry hinted. "So what do you say? I just need to get a few more parts and then install them and then it'll be ready."/span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Ed thought about briefly,"Sure, I don't mind doing a little waiting. It's stiff, not non-functional." He shrugged./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Great! I can do the replacement during the weekend. How's that sound?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Fine." Ed stated apathetically./span/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"The evening gave way to night and the occupants of the Rockbell's two-story ranch house were up to their own devices. Edward found himself in the old music room he and Alphonse used to spend all their time in as kids. As Ed softly and fondly stroked the neck of an old, acoustic guitar, he remembered how it didn't used to be a music room, it technically still isn't since it was a spare room the Rockbells used to store junk in. He remembered how he and Al began bringing in a stray instrument hear and there and in a short work of time it just happened to get filled with the things. Done simply feeling the guitar, Ed picked it up and strummed it. /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Heh, still in tune…/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" He thought in observational mirth./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Downstairs Pinako, Winry, and Alphonse were situated in the living room; Al and Winry on the couch and Pinako sitting on a chair turned away slightly from a table they had there. Pinako fiddled with her smoking pipe,"So Alphonse, what's new? Ho w have you and your brother's travels been?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Oh, they've been great. We've seen so many places and people! And we've been able help some people too." Al smiled fondly./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Like Rose, huh?" Winry asked./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yeah, like Rose." Alphonse closed his eyes to smile wider./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry giggled, then sighed,"Since Ed's never going to say anything, can you tell me if his leg's given him any problems?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hmm… No he hasn't had any problems aside from the rain giving him pretty bad aches. If he has had any problems other than that, they're beyond me; and pretty much everyone else. Ed tries to keep his automail as under-wraps as possible." Alphonse supplied./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Oh, why's that? He isn't ashamed of it is he?" Winry's brow creased in worry./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Oh, no, no! Ed's fine about his automail, it's just that… It's just… He prefers to keep it out of the public eye. He's never said it out loud, but I think he just doesn't want the pity; he probably doesn't want people poking around in his past either." /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"It's 3 in the morning/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry and Pinako nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it does seem like something he'd rather keep to himself now that I think about it," Winry admitted. /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"And I'm still not sleeping/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"In the next few beats after their conversation, the three occupants realized there was a tune in the air. Guitar strumming carried in the air. '/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Cause I am finally running your race/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Noticing it was coming from the music room, Winry and Alphonse quietly made their way upstairs to listen in; Pinako was quite content to listen from afar. /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened.../span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry and Alphonse stood silently outside of the door to the music room, the soft singing and strumming becoming clearer. /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Since I decided to pick up the pace.../span/span/em/p  
p class="western"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"If the whole world told me I should disappearbr / Could I fall right next to you?/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Just let me burn the night awaybr / Oh, baby let me burn the night awaybr / By thinking of the simple things you say to mebr / That get me through the daybr / You keep me wide awakebr / You keep me wide awake/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Winry listened intently, wanting to hear the words; the meaning.../span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / So don't look back the hour glass is running emptybr / You've got me buried with your every movebr / Your fine lines have me at a loss of memorybr / I'm right beside you in an empty roombr / /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"The words had her eyes shimmering… /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"It's pretty… /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"She thought to herself./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Al… Who wrote this song? Was it Ed?"/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / If the whole world told me I should disappear/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Sorta."/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / Could I fall right next to you?br / /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Sorta?"/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / Just let me burn the night awaybr / Oh, baby let me burn the night away/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well, it was Mister Mustang's idea, but he asked brother to help him out with it." Al confessed. "I think brother helped with the wording and tempo changes, but that's as far as I know."/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / By thinking of the simple things you say to me/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Did he write it for anyone in particular?"Winry pressed./span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / That get me through the daybr / And it's so hard to catch your feelings/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well, I personally think he wrote it for Miss Hawkeye..." Al started. "But he's never done anything with the song..."/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / When you always run away/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Miss Hawkeye and Mister Mustang seem like they've been through a lot together… Maybe he just wants to protect her from his feelings…" Al finished./span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / You keep me wide awake/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hm, a lot huh? Kind of like the three of us..." Winry mused./span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / You keep me wide awakebr / /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Like us?" Alphonse questioned quietly. He understood truly... that Ed and himself kept Winry oblivious to many unsavory things that happen while they're away, still... he didn't quite feel their relationship was as similar as Winry likened to Mustang and Hawkeye's... On the other hand.../span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / You're making it hard for me to just start/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"After thinking about it and the implications it had for his brother and his friend for a brief moment, Alphonse began to giggle./span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / Over like we're new/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hey what's so funny Al! Are you making fun of me? –"/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"br / Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear 'cause I'm fallling i–/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""– You better not be Alphonse! Stop laughing!" Winry yelled, neither adolescent noticing the loud thumping footsteps coming closer and closer to the door./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""I swear Al I –"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Will you be quiet! Why are you guys making so much noise! And why were you eavesdropping!" Ed opened the door to shout, startling the hallway occupants./span/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongHey everyone! Back again for a short bit./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI've been organizing the timeline of this story to get to go in a general flow. It's most likely gonna be a slow builder (^^U)/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongIn any case, I have peoples to thank!/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongThank you /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"1V0RYB100D/span/span/strongstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-weight: normal;" /span/span/span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongfor following!/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongAnd thank you /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Cielo-Caelum /span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongand/strong/em/span/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" /span/spanstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Sayuri Takehama /span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongfor favouriting!/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI'm in no position to, but I must plead once more for you all to be patient with me. I am only able to write when the story is hammering itself away in my mind; in other words, I get such bad writer's block that it almost physically affects me (TT^TT)/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongAside from that, I urge you to head over to my youtube channel /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"TheFullmetalRaven /span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongto listen to the fic's accompanying music. I still do this - I've /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"been/span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-style: normal;"strong /strong/span/span/span/span/ememspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongdoing this! I have nearly 300 songs that may or may not be used in conjunction with this fic because I keep scouring for songs/voices that sound like the characters./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrong*takes breath* Okay! Now that that's all settled, I apologize once again for my frequent and dragged out absences./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI've got several things planned for this fic, UC, and some other little bits that I've been doin' a little 'sum-sum' with (^w^)/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrong~/strong/em/span/span/span/ememspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongFMR/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p 


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

p class="western" align="center"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-style: normal;"Chapter 4: "Practice Makes Perfect"/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"It was mid-morning, close to noon, as the band members and associated crew of IPC were at the studio getting ready to practice… Or rather, they would be… if two of their members weren't MIA. Edward and Alphonse were nowhere to be seen. After guesses of "Maybe their train was delayed" and "Maybe they slept in" Mustang had reached a tipping point and decided to simply phone the more sensible – and less /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"grating/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" – Eric. After a few beats, the other end was picked up. Mustang placed his end on speaker./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hello?" A polite and tentative voice answered./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Good morning, Alphonse. Mind telling me why you and your brother are so egregiously late today?" Mustang cut straight to the chase in a deep, commanding, /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"slightly/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" accusatory baritone./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Wait wha– tcha, /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"brother… /span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"He was supposed to tell you that we were going to be late today..." Al informed, exasperated./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""I see… And care to tell the reason for this tardiness we were 'supposed' to have been made aware of beforehand?" Mustang probed./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Of course, the thing is –" "Don't you tell him a damn thing Al!" Edward could be heard in the background, the speaker making the sounds grainy./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Ed, stop moving around! You're going to make me mess up!" Winry could be heard in the background as well./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Al could be heard sighing, as if he were shaking his head in disappointment,"We're really sorry. The thing is, Ed's getting his leg replaced. He was supposed to tell you so you wouldn't have had to wait, but...yeah..." Some of the studio occupants shared a few glances./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hey! Don't apologize to that bastard manager Al!" Though Ed regretted his outburst as a resounding thwack was heard, making the studio occupants wince./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Brother, don't move! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be." Al chided, though it wasn't a moment later 'til a muffled, agonized yelp was heard. Blanching at this, the studio members stared at the phone in Mustang's hand. Havoc was the one to metaphorically step forward and ask, "What Happened?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""That was Ed. Winry just reattached his nerves..." Al hesitantly answered as pained, but faint moaning could be heard. Probably not even realizing it, Alphonse muttered,"It was a bad one this time..." away from the phone mic. "Could you give us an hour or two? I'm sorry to make you wait longer, but..." Al trailed off./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Mustang hesitantly conceded to Alphonse's request for time and quickly ended the call so Al could tend to his brother./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"After pocketing his phone, Mustang turned to his group only to see their guilt-filled and worried faces looking towards each other and toward him./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"The silence hung for a long minute./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Having automail..." Mustang and the rest focused on Fuery who had spoken up. Fuery looked up and towards Mustang,"must be really difficult..." Fuery relented./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""I've known Edward to takes days off when it's raining. Alphonse explained that changes in weather cause a great deal of discomfort for automail users, but I've never been around when his leg has been attached." Hawkeye confessed drawing the others' attention to herself./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"With that silence hung once more. Mustang declared that since they had some waiting to do, everyone should enjoy the downtime until the boys arrived./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"An hour-and-a-half later found Edward and Alphonse entering the studio. Ed immediately plopped on the right arm of a nearby couch. Alphonse followed but sat upon the same couch much more gracefully. Fuery walked up and silently offered Ed a cup of water. Ed took it and muttered a soft thank you./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Everyone quickly gathered around as they knew Mustang want to start the meeting already. Once everyone was situated, Mustang took stock of his team and began./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""All right, now that we're all here, you should all know that we have gig booked for two weeks from now. We'll be playing at new club that opened while we were on tour, it's called Xen and it's been very popular so far. Anyway, They want us to play a set list of at least four songs, and the execs want one to be new and debuted during that event."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Ng, you know, me and Fuery've been workin' on somethin,' I'm sure we could have it finished by then." Ed muttered from beneath his arm as it was draped over his face. He'd finished his cup and was now lying haphazardly on the couch with his right arm lying across his stomach, and with his left, automail leg lying straight across the couch, leaving his right leg crooked over the edge./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Do you think you could have it finished by next Saturday? We'd need sometime to practice it." Mustang questioned./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Yeah, yeah, shouldn't be a problem." Ed waved his right hand dismissively./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""All right then. We'll use next weekend to work on the full line up, for now we'll just work on the ones we have so far." Mustang announce as well as letting the team know which songs he had picked out for the event. "We'll start practice in ten."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"With that everyone used the time to set up and start a conversation or two./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Havoc was busy pulling up an amp when he decide to ask Ed and Al how they were adjusting to school life./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""I've already been assigned essays for three different classes in the first week." Al pouted./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Mm, the science department's pretty cool. If the music biz doesn't work out, I could always have a lofty career as a scientist." Ed joked. "One thing that's kind of irritating is that hey placed me in band, but I'd much rather take their choir-slash-music class."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Hey, I want to switch into that class, too, you know..." Al interjected."They placed me in a guitar class, but I'm kind of a strings expert already, so.. heheh?"/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""At least the switch won't be such a pain for us, since the teacher for that class really wants us in it." Ed reminded. "Hmhm, yeah." Al replied./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Haha, how are you guys dealing with the fangirls," Fuery walked into the conversation; the question causing Ed's brow to furrow and Al to sweatdrop./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Haha, yeah, I figured as much. I had to deal with the same while I was in school, too." Fuery awkwardly closed-eye smiled at the boys./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well, hey, I mean, at least they're not as bad as the /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"fanboys/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;". You guys know which type I'm talking about." Ed shivered in some sort of disgust. "Condescending little shits.." He muttered under his breath./span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Fuery and Al agreed wholeheartedly./span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Man, you guys are lucky," Havoc bemoaned causing the other three to give him questioning looks. "/span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"C'mon,/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" you guys have your options and can get your pick of the bunch."/span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well, don't make our fans sound like cattle," Hughes chuckled as he walked in on the conversation. "But in a sense Havoc's right; if you tried, you guys /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"could/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;" snag a girlfriend if you wanted. /span/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Or a boyfriend/span/span/emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;", if that's your preference. Then again, no one could ever compare to my wonderful Gracia."/span/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Tchah, shut it Hughes. No one wants to hear about your perfect relationship." Ed barked out. "Nor do they want to see the copious amount of pictures you have of her!" Ed griped out as soon as he noticed Hughes trying to 'subtly' take out his photo-book./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Besides, that would be an awfully mean thing to do if we were to date people just because we could simply because we're famous." Al said troubled./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;""Well that's comforting," Hawkeye jumped into the conversation, carrying a cup of water for herself. She smiled,"Break's over guys, Roy wants everyone ready in the next minute."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"With that everyone finished up and practice was underway./span/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongThank you /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"JazmineElric/span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-style: normal;"strong /strong/span/span/span/span/ememspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongand /strong/em/span/span/span/emstrongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"Coolc341/span/span/strongemspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-style: normal;"strong /strong/span/span/span/span/ememspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongfor favoriting!/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emOkay, so there are some things I need to discuss with you guys. I might be overthinking it, and if I am, someone tell me./em/span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI didn't want to reveal anything about this story because I wanted everything to play out and I wanted it to all unfold before you, but now I'm concerned that if I don't tell you guys this now, I feel I'm going to have disappointed readers later on./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongThis is not a romance fic, but it will have romantic subplots. And these romantic subplots will involve het ships, including EdWin. I'm both sorry and unapologetic to those who may be disappointed. I'm sorry because this is probably off putting, but I'm also not sorry because I'm just trying to write the story. I didn't think about it during its inception because I was busy developing the actual plot./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI'm sorry, I don't mean to rant, and I actually want to thank you, Coolc341, for voicing your concerns, and I want to thank Guest for understanding (you gave me immeasurable relief with your comment, thank you very much)./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongI can't please everyone; I'm just trying to get the story up as best I can./strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongThank you, everyone, for putting up with this silly thing of an author's note/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrongSorry for the short chapter/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"emstrong~TheFullmetalRaven/strong/em/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="western" style="text-align: center;" align="center"br / /p 


End file.
